dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mother
More background information? I have read some words describing how the mother became this like from a little girl, but I have no impression reading this from the game, anyone got an idea of this? 16:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I got question, will silverite runes(deals more damage to darkspawn) also deal more damage to the mother? Ok, so I was on hard, did the crystal thing, sided with the Architect, and went into this fight. Massive amounts of AoE, Childers, and Tentacles killed off my companions, but my character was doing fine. Once I had wiped out all of the bugs and tentacles, I took a distance and started poking The Mother with my basic staff attack while throwing AoEs and normal spells--nothing further happened. She spat her basic poke attack and jiggled a bit, but she didn't call anything to her aid or do anything else. Is this a bug or just the easiest boss ever? Rale, The Earth God 01:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll have beaten the broodmother in Origins in a similar matter. I rushed to the right stone side were the tentacles can not reach you and then killed everything with a bow. I did it with only my main character. It is just an abusement of game mechanics. Call it cheating if you want. Children are made that they spawn if someone is close to their eggs as a surprise! Vivien Gemai 01:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Apparently I suck a bit at adding Spoiler warnings, since I can't seem to get this one to work. I request aid. Also, she only summons the Grubs one time during the fight, so after killing them off and destroying the tentacles, you generally win the fight. Surviving the initial onslaught is where the challenge is in this fight; it gets pretty nightmarish on...well, Nightmare.Zeralesaar 18:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So, I suppose this is speculation: If Qunari Broodmothers make Ogres, Humans Hurlocks, Dwarves Genlocks, do you think that The Mother might be a Broodmother made from Darkspawn?Svartalfimposter 23:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She was definetly a human girl and was transformed by the taint. She simply were "freed" by the archtect and cut of from the call she admired. Therefore the searched a way to get back in the mindless "Call". Vivien Gemai 00:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a pity it's too old to be Hespith. I thought it was for a fair portion of the game, then when her age was revealed, it was like "Awww, sorry. You were wrong." The Mother has a rather similar demeanor, very grave and yet obviously a tad insane. Makes me love BioWare's excellent characters even more. Zeralesaar 02:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is there any proof that she was a human? If she were a human before, wouldn't she spawn Hurlocks instead of Children? I speculate she was a spider or insect of some sort--the insectoid legs on her back and the completely different style of darkspawn make me feel she isn't something from before. One major thing to support this would be that the Children go through stages much like many insects. I would just like to see some confirmation before she is ruled one thing or another. Rale, The Earth God 17:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I, too, am curious where this information came from. I don't recall, in your coversation with her, anything about her definitively being human or being a child when she was transformed. RobertM525 (talk) 22:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree on this point. We have no conclusive proof that she's human, and this, combined with the fact that she was giving birth to The Children kinda points to her not being human. I think one mistake to make about the Dragon Age setting is that we have encountered every "humanoid" race in the entire game. Anyway, I'm going to remove that bit from the main article until someone can provide conclusive proof of her status as a human broodmother. Kaziel0 (talk) 12:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :whatever she is...shes hot. The Mother: Human? I was reading through the talk page, and I saw some discussion about whether or not the broodmother is really "human." I would have posted this into those topics, though I wasn't really sure how to... poke this in, since it seemed like it had a lot of things going on. If anyone can find clarification that The Mother was a little girl that eventually became a broodmother, maybe since she wasn't fully developed, this effected what she would produce? (in this case, The Children, instead of Hurlocks) Sadly I don't have the expansion yet to test it myself to probe around and see what I could find (in terms of the whole "was once a little girl" thing), but my curiosity was peeked, and I want to see what everyone else thinks. Obviously this would just be speculation, though, but I figured it was worth a shot to ask. |D--Coonsley (talk) 05:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC)coonsley Features I've noticed the Mother looks more 'female' than the other Broodmothers. The upper part of her body is more in the shape of a woman, rather than the other Broodmothers, which are simply fat. Is there any reason for this? I know it's not a change in how Bioware made the Broodmothers, because in Kal'Hirol the Broodmothers looked like the usual ones. Mikazuki (talk) 16:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: It could be that the other Broodmothers look the way they do because they were made from dwarven women (taken from Branka's party and from Kal'hirol or the Legion of the Dead), while the Mother was made from another species (human or something). (talk) 13:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Kill it with Magic The site states that The Warden stabs her in her mouth, and I have experienced that with my Warrior. But, my brother just finished her with a Mage Warden, and in the cutscene he blasted her with a pretty awesome magic effect. Shouldn't this be added? --Faceshifter (talk) 15:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC)